pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Lich's Castle
The Lich's castle is a dark and cold affair with many dangers lurking around every corner. Anub'rekhan uses this place for his own nefarious tasks. Vestibule This room serves as the entrance to the castle. After coming through the front gates one would be greeted by seven icky black pools. If anyone would enter without the Lich's permission, the pools would manifest 7 Sin Spawns to deal with the intruders. A door to the left connects to the Soul Quarter. A door to the right connects to the Plague & Construct Quarter. A set of double-doors straight ahead connects to the Demon Quarter - these doors require two medallions to unlock them. Plague & Construct Quarter This area serves as the laboratory where plagues and constructs are made for the Lich's service. This area is under the Red Elf's charge. The Red Elf Though he has the appearance of an elf with red skin, in actuality he is a husk of an elf, a Shredskin. The Red Elf's name is Mal'Ganis. In the past he designed biological weapons and constructs to secure the territory around the Lich's castle. In the past this included a disease called Violet fever that would infect and kill mass swaths of people. The fever was delivered via stitched together constructs that would contain the infectious gas. Entire peoples were killed by the hand of this creature, but now that the castle has been secured he has found himself less and less useful to his master. Soul Quarter This area serves as a place where souls and bodies can be obtained, manipulated, used, and discarded. This area is under The Ghul's charge. The Ghul An undead Jann, the Ghul serves as the soul manipulator of the castle. He takes bodies and imbues them with souls in order to serve the Lich. Bodies are obtained via a deal with The Empire (see Anub'rekhan for more info.). Previously he used a Devourer to obtain souls for the bodies, but The Ghul has switched to a new method of using Cacodaemons to obtain souls. He combines the souls and the bodies as workmen for the Lich to help build The Dark Portal. Demon Quarter This area begins with a very large cathedral like room. Inside it are six large statues found in pairs of two scattered evenly down the length of the room. The first two resemble humans, the next two resemble angels, and the farthest two resembling demons. Out of the angel's mouths pour a freezing blue fog that spreads around the room covering it's floor in a low cold fog. The entire room is frozen solid, and many creatures, demons to be specific, can be found frozen mid-life scattered through the room resembling silent statues. At the entrance of the room is a statue of a Grim Reaper holding a Lantern, and everything within a small radius around the lantern was spared from the frozen ice covering the rest of the room. An inscription on the Reaper statue read, ''"Though all the world is frozen that I can see, all those who live are they who stand under me." ''After this incantation was spoken the Reaper statue would snake it's way towards the end of the room where there stood a large set of double-doors. Near these doors is a lever that deactivates the freezing fog, and allows the room to thaw normally, and disables the Reaper statue. Past the double doors is a square obsidian room, whose farthest wall acts as a teleportation device to the place where the Dark Portal resides. This room's purpose is to protect the Dark Portal's location, stopping all would-be trespassers from gaining access to it. Dark Portal The Lich has spent hundreds of years building this strange arch, this dark portal - it's size massive, it's location secluded, and it's purpose unknown. SCP Foundation __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Place Category:T2 Category:Season 1